


Are You Single?

by Marimimi14



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chemistry, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Changbin and Felix go to their friend's birthday party. They were supposed to leave after an hour, but they ended up staying a bit longer.





	Are You Single?

Changbin and Felix met during their first year of university. They, in fact, met because they were roommates in their dorms. It was awkward at first. They didn’t know each other, and they had to share a minimal space. Felix was doing a major in chemistry and Changbin was doing a major in music. Their styles didn’t match very well, to say the least. Felix was a bubbly sunshine that was friend with almost everyone in his classes. And if he wasn’t friend with someone he had no problem in going talk to them. Changbin, on the other hand, was a bit more of a loner. He was always hanging out with the same 3 friends and spent most of his free time in the dorm, working on his music.

At first, they were both complaining about each other to their friends. Felix was done with all the music sheets being a mess around the room and Changbin staying up until 4:00 AM every day. Changbin couldn’t stand that Felix was ready to start his day at 8:00 AM and he was doing an awful lot of noises while getting ready for classes. Maybe them rooming together wasn’t ideal but they had no other choice. That was the truth, they already asked to change room and there was no one to switch with.

Things started to get better between the two when they had their first midterms. Exams weren’t kind to anyone no matter the major. They ended up staying up late for a whole week, studying. Felix had turned one of their walls into a giant periodic table and Changbin couldn’t find the time to be annoyed by it, too immersed in his own work. Apparently, staying up late together and drinking a lot of coffee made them exchange stories about each other. Soon enough, they could call the other a friend.

After the midterms, they started hanging out more. Sometimes with their other friends. They quickly became a group of 9 and it was more unsettling to see one of them alone than with the others.

To this day, no one really knew what happened between Changbin and Felix. Even their closet friends were shocked when they told the gang they were dating. Everyone had a funny story about when they couldn’t stand each other, and they wanted nothing more than to change room. Even Changbin and Felix didn’t really know how they ended up being a couple. Maybe because of the long nights they spent studying, maybe because they started hanging out more together or maybe because of the coffee dates they started to have during the week. One thing was for sure, they loved each other deeply and they thanked the sky that they didn’t change roommate.

***

Two years later, it was their last year before graduating and they were still rooming. Sure, they had some misunderstandings and fights along the way, but they always came back to the other. They were a soft and cute couple and their friends kept teasing them that they were soulmates.

“Do we really have to go?” Changbin whined for the hundredth times today

“Babe, we can’t miss Seungmin’s birthday party! What kind of friends would we be?” Felix replied with a laugh

“I know. But seriously, I’ve had a long week and I was thinking we could stay home and watch a movie. I missed you.” Changbin said draping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and hugging him

“Aww. You’re so cute.” Felix kissed him lightly on his nose. “Tell you what, we’ll stay at the party for an hour or two and we’ll come back home and watch that movie. Are you ok with that?”

Changbin nodded and also kissed Felix on his nose, whispering a soft thank you at the other.

“Perfect. Now get dressed you can’t go to a party in your pajamas.” Felix said, winking at Changbin before detangling himself from the smaller

Changbin sighed but did what was asked of him. He changed into some black jeans and a black t-shirt.

“Really?” Felix asked when he saw what his boyfriend was wearing

“What? You told me to get dressed. I did. Let’s go now the quicker we get there, the quicker we can come back home.” Changbin said before dragging Felix out of their room

They arrived, and the party was already on his way to be wild. There were more people than they expected. Felix tried to make his through the crowd and find their friends, Changbin was holding onto his hand. No way he was getting lost in that sea of humans being. They finally spotted their friends who already had a drink in their hand.

“Happy birthday!” Felix exclaimed when they were close enough for the others to hear him

“Wow, you actually showed up.” Seungmin replied with a smirk “Thanks guys, I’m glad you’re here.”

They hugged the birthday boy and Felix gave him the gift they bought for him. Chan offered them a beer and they accepted it. Maybe he didn’t want to be here but Changbin wasn’t one to refuse free alcohol. He was speaking with Jisung and Chan, and the next thing he knew Felix wasn’t next to him anymore. Hyunjin and Minho had dragged him to the dancefloor where they were showing off their new moves. Damn that dance team, luckily, they were good.

“I thought you were too tired to go out tonight?” Chan asked Changbin while taking a sip of his drink

“Trust me, I am. But Felix convinced me that we should come. We're not supposed to stay long.” Changbin replied with a sigh

“Man, you lost your boyfriend to the dancefloor. You’re not going home anytime soon.” Jisung said with a laugh

Changbin sighed again. Jisung was right. Once Felix started dancing there was no way to make him stop until he decided so. He chugged the rest of his beer and opened another one. As long as there was his two best friends and alcohol he could make it through the night. 

Changbin didn’t know how long it had been since they arrived at the party. He probably had too much to drink. According to his friends at least. It was around his fourth beer that Felix made his way back to the group. He was having a chat with Seungmin when Changbin wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You know you’re cute,” Changbin said, his words slurred

Felix didn’t pay much attention to him. He knew his boyfriend was clingy when drunk.

“No seriously. You’re beautiful. With your bright smile and cute freckles.” Changbin continued, tracing said freckles with his finger “Do you wanna go on date with me? If you’re single that is.” He added

Felix looked at him with wide eyes. Changbin was really asking him if he was single? As if they hadn’t been in a relationship for the past two years. That was hilarious. Their other friends were also laughing at his antics.

“I think it’s time for you to go home,” Woojin said between laughs

“You’re right. Come on Binnie, I’ll take you home.” Felix said with an adoring smile on his face

Changbin followed him without asking questions. He was pointing to Felix while mouthing to Chan and Jisung “Look at the hot guy that is taking me home.” Chan and Jisung couldn’t d much more than laugh even harder. A drunk Changbin was an adorable Changbin.

***

When he woke up the next morning, Changbin was alone in bed. He got up even if his head was pounding. He went to their mini fridge to take a bottle of water and saw a note from Felix.

“Good morning babe. The dance team had a practice this morning. I’ll be home around 12:00 PM.”

Changbin smiled at the note. He took a sip of water and went back to bed. He didn’t remember when they came back home yesterday of if they watched their movie. He took his phone and decided to text his friends. Maybe they knew.

**BEST RAPPERS EVER**

**SpearB** : Hey guys! Do you happen to know what happen last night?

**J.One** : Of course he doesn’t remember :P

**CB97** : Oh Binnie… Do you really wanna know what happen last night?

**SpearB** : What do you mean?

**J.One** : Do you remember how much you had to drink?

**SpearB** : Not really. But I’m sure I wasn’t that drunk.

**CB97** : Wasn’t that drunk?! You flirted with Felix and you asked your own boyfriend if he was single :D

**J.One** : It was the first time I saw you acting cute like that

Changbin looked at the group chat. Had he really acted cute in front of all their friends? Worst, he had drunk enough to forget that Felix was already his boyfriend. He closed his app without saying goodbye to the others. A couple minutes later, he heard their door opening.

“Hey, babe! I’m back.” Felix said while closing the door behind him “What’s going on? Do you have a headache?” He asked when he saw Changbin still in bed

“Did I really ask you if you were single last night?” Changbin asked, covering his eyes with his hands

Felix didn’t reply. He sat next to Changbin in bed and gently put his hands away. He kissed him gently.

“You did, and I thought you were cute. You even asked me out, for once.” Felix said when he broke the kiss

“Oh. I didn’t know you wanted me to ask you out… since you know… we’ve been together for a bit now.” Changbin said blushing a little

“I know, but it’s still nice to think you like me just like the first time we went out,” Felix said with a smile

“I don’t like you, baby, I love you.” Changbin replied with a teasing smirk “Go take a shower and change your clothes. I asked you out and I’ll take you out. Be ready to leave in 15 minutes.” Changbin said before getting up

Felix quickly rose to his feet and took what he needed for his shower. He was about to head out when he turned around and said, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end is kind of rushed, but I didn't know what else to write. I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
